Duo: the True Shinigami
by Takuya Harami
Summary: What happens when Duo finally snaps and welcomes the evil within the dark recesses of his mind? Well, you have to read to find out. Duo finally lives up to his title as the Great Shinigami, the God of Death...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Duo: the True Shinigami

Title: Duo: the True Shinigami

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own Gundam Wing.

Intro:

Hello, I'm Takuya Harami AKA Dark Angel. This fic is the first in a series 

called the Dark Chronicles where I write about characters from Toonami 

killing each other or themselves or both. This is just a way to vent my anger 

in ways other than killing squirrels like I usually do. Plus I just love to kill off 

characters in stories. It's so much fun! By now you can tell I'm a sick ass 

bitch and damn proud of it ^___^ My goal in life is to be famous for writing 

the sickest stories in the world! MWHAHAHAHA!!!! Ahem, anyway, this is a 

fic about murder and suicide and stuff like that. These things seem to be my 

specialty in writing. But this one fic really takes the cake. I was in a really 

sick mood when I wrote this one. But I did enjoy writing it, though. I just 

hope you all like it. And please review so I can know what to do and not to do 

in the next chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. But 

even if you don't review I'll still write but it would be nice. Anyway on to the 

fic!

Duo came downstairs at his now usual time of 7:00pm. For the past 

few weeks, this was the only time he came out of his bedroom. He would go 

to the kitchen, get a cup of coffee and then go back to his room. And when 

he came out, he wasn't his usual cheery self. His violet eyes, which were 

usually full of happiness and mischief, were now dark with sadness and 

despair. He looked a bit disheveled. It looked like he hadn't combed his hair 

in a while. He had ditched his priest outfit for a plain pair of black jeans and 

a black T-shirt. His face was devoid of emotion and his skin was pale from 

lack of exposure to the sun. He was like a walking corpse. Heero, Quatre, 

Wufei, and Trowa were on their way out to the bar as they watched Duo 

walk past them into the kitchen to get his usual cup of coffee. If he had 

been his usual self he would have put in a load of sugar but now he just took 

it black. Everyone still looked at Duo as he walked out of the kitchen and up 

the stairs. About halfway up the stairs he stopped as Quatre called out to 

him, "Hey Duo, we're about to go out. You wanna come?" Duo turned his head 

to look at them. Everyone got a little chill. His eyes were so cold… Duo shook 

his head. "Naw, I'll pass." Then he ran up the stairs and into his room. Quatre 

sighed heavily. "What's wrong with him?" he said with concern. They were all 

a little worried about Duo. They knew that with Duo and his cheery 

personality it would take a lot to get him depressed. "There has to be 

something wrong," said Trowa. "I say we just confront him about it," said 

Wufei, "Ask him what's wrong." "Yeah, and he'll just open to us like a book," 

said Heero with a little sarcasm, "He won't tell us even if we ask him. He'll 

either lie or say nothing." "Maybe," said Quatre, "we should just let him 

alone for now and if it gets worse then we'll do something." "I guess," said 

Wufei with hesitation. Heero and Trowa nodded in agreement. And with 

that, they left. Meanwhile Duo was in his room sitting on the side of his bed. 

The lights were off so the only illumination came from the moon through the 

window. 'Finally, they're gone,' he thought, 'That was way too close. It was 

way to hard not to…' _You should have killed them. I told you to kill them_, 

he heard a voice say in his head. "Stop telling me to kill my friends," said Duo 

out loud.

_Yeah, you should kill Hildee instead._

"Shut up! I won't kill anyone!" Duo's voice started to get shakier.

_You dumbass. Don't you realize that if you don't kill them, they'll kill you first?!_

"They wouldn't do that," Duo said angrily, "My friends care about me."

_Oh yeah, just like your dad. Your dad cared about you so much that he finally tried to frickin' kill you on your 10th birthday after years of abuse. And even if your "friends" don't kill you, they'll probably be like your mom and watch you get the crap knocked out of you every night._

Duo's head started to throb. The pain became more immense with every 

passing moment. "That's a lie!" he yelled with hatred, "My parents love me!"

The voice started to laugh.

_Just kill them before it's too late. You could just get your scythe and slit their throats! Ha!_

Duo jumped out of the bed. "Stop!" he screamed, "Just stop please! Leave me 

alone!" He started to breathe heavily. He was sweating profusely and his 

eyes were bulging with terror. He sat back down on the bed and started 

shaking. "My parents love me," he mumbled to himself over and over. He 

grabbed the up on the nightstand next to his bed and held it tight. As he 

struggled to take a sip of the coffee, he held onto the cup too tight and it 

broke in his grasp. The sharp pieces cut into his skin. The coffee, now only 

barely warm, started to sting the fresh wounds. "Aw crap!" he yelled as he 

rushed downstairs into the kitchen. He ran the cold water from the sink 

over his hands to wash away the blood. Duo watched the red streaks swirl 

down the drain. The cuts weren't too bad and there weren't many but they 

were bleeding profusely. One of the cuts was right near his wrist. Duo 

stared at his hands as if in a trance. _Why don't you just let them bleed,_

the voice said, _With any luck you'll keep bleeding until you…_

"What?! I won't. I don't wanna die."

_Then why won't you kill your friends? If you're not gonna kill them you might as well end it before they do. _

"I'm not gonna-"

_C'mon, you know you want to._

"No I don't! Leave me alone!"

The voice stopped bothering him. At least for now.

Duo took his hands from the water and dried them off. He looked at the 

butcher knife on the counter next to the sink. "I could end it," he whispered, 

"End the pain…" As he realized what he as saying, he started shaking again 

and then bolted up to his room and slammed the door behind him. He leaned 

against the door. "I won't kill myself," he said, "No matter how bad it gets." 

He breathed heavily and tried to calm down. He slowly walked to his bed and 

laid down. As he laid there he thought of what the voice said, '_Don't you _

realize that if you don't kill them they'll kill you first?!' He got caught up in 

his own confused thoughts until he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hey everyone! I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews. I had had my doubts 

on this fic but now that you've all stroked my ego, I have to continue. Oh, and 

in response to the review about Duo's past, thank you for telling me. I had 

never known that. Thank goodness that the fic isn't too predominantly based on 

his past so that I don't have to change much. Thanks again for informing me. 

Thank all of you for the nice reviews. I really appreciated them. This chapter 

will be really good. It's my favorite one. In my opinion I could have done it a 

little better but I did try my best. Also I have a question to ask if you all 

could answer in your review (if you give one). Do the characters act OOC? I 

kinda thought so at the beginning but I can't really tell. Thanks! Now on to 

Chapter Two!

Duo lay down in the grassy field under the stars. He felt at peace by 

himself with only the moon for company. A soft breeze blew by and rustled 

Duo's hair. The blades of grass swayed back and forth in the breeze. But then 

the wind started to pick up. It got stronger and stronger until Duo felt he 

couldn't breathe. He sat up, somewhat annoyed that his peace was now being 

disturbed, and tried to see what was going on. Then the wind suddenly stopped. 

Duo then saw a black figure in the distance quickly approaching him. He stood 

up, expecting the person to call out, but the person was silent and approached 

Duo until only a few feet away from him. The person was wearing a black robe 

and a hood that covered his head. In his hand was a scythe. "Who are you?" 

said Duo with a distrustful look. "I'm surprised," said the person. Duo 

recognized the voice. It sounded like his own. He didn't like this person very 

much, not at all. "Surprised at what?" asked Duo, somewhat annoyed, "Let me 

see your face. I want to know who you are." The person shrugged and said, "I'm 

surprised that you don't even know me. Very surprised." The person removed 

the hood and a long braid fell down his back that was very similar to Duo's. 

Duo's eyes went wide with fear. "It's you," he whispered. "That's right," said 

the person, "I've come back to torment you again, the evil part of your soul." 

"Get away from me!" Duo yelled as he backed away. But he lost his balance and 

fell on his back. His face grimaced in pain as he looked up at Evil Duo. "Still 

trying to pretend I don't exist?" said Evil Duo, "I thought we got past that 

long ago." He laughed evilly, his violet eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "I can't 

seem to leave you alone, can I? I won't stop bothering you until you join me." "I 

won't," said Duo as he looked at Evil Duo with hatred, "I won't become evil." 

The grassy field suddenly turned into a graveyard. Duo looked around 

frantically. "Why don't you join me?" said Evil Duo, "It could be like the old 

days when we worked together to be the Great Shinigami as pilot of 

Deathscythe." Duo got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. He looked 

around at the hundreds of graves surrounding him. Then he looked at Evil Duo. 

"Those days are over," said Duo firmly, "And it was different then. It wasn't 

evil, we were fighting for a good cause." 

"You mean killing for a good cause. You really think that what you did in the 

year AC 195 was good, huh? Tsk, tsk. I was running the show mostly to protect 

you from going out of your mind from all the killing. But I didn't think you 

thought that the killing all those soldiers good." Duo's confidence was fading a 

little. "Those poor soldiers," Evil Duo said with mock sympathy, "They must 

have had families somewhere grieving for them, mothers balling their eyes out 

over their deaths dealt to them by the Great Shinigami." "It's not true," said 

Duo. His voice was starting to shake.

"You can't ignore it. You killed and you _enjoyed it_."

Duo started to hear the cries of women, children, mothers, grieving for their 

loved ones. He looked around frantically to see any sign of them, but no one 

was there. No one except _him_. "Stop lying to me," said Duo with hatred seething 

from his voice, "I've gotten over all of that now. My past is behind me."

"Oh is it? Well if it was, I wouldn't be here. C'mon Duo, let's be partners again, 

let's work together and kill again! Let's enjoy death, savor it-"

"Stop!" Duo yelled out in pain, "I never enjoyed killing. I don't want to kill 

anyone anymore."

"You'll kill eventually. Look, I don't want to be your enemy but I will get what 

I want by any means."

"Get away from me," Duo hissed.

"Ha! I can't! You'll never get rid of me! I'm a part of you, don't you see!" Evil 

Duo's laughter rang through Duo's ears. "Stop laughing!" he yelled, but the 

laughter continued. Duo then felt something pull at his leg and he fell to the 

ground with a thud. His face went white as he saw hundreds of skeletons crawl 

from their graves and slither toward Duo. Duo screamed as they started to 

claw at his flesh and tear his clothes. Evil Duo continued to laugh. Duo was 

covered in his own blood as the skeletons continued to claw at him. "Let me go!" 

he yelled, "Get off me!!!" He struggled to get up. He started to get weaker and 

weaker… He was too weak to call out as he saw the skeletons start to engulf 

him. 'So this is it,' he thought, 'Death has finally come.' He shut his eyes and 

waited for the end.

Duo opened his eyes to see a pair of blue green eyes full of concern stare at 

him. Duo quickly sat up breathing heavily. He stared at his arms and legs and 

didn't see a scratch on him. "Are you ok?" asked Quatre.

"I'm ok," Duo responded as he rubbed his eyes.

"I heard you screaming and I rushed in. You had a bad dream?"

"Yeah, kinda."

Duo sighed heavily. 'When is the torture gonna end?' he thought as he stared 

into his lap. Quatre still stared at him. Duo was kinda getting annoyed at his 

unwavering gaze. Quatre then suddenly grabbed Duo's hand and dragged him 

out of bed and onto his feet. "Where are we going?" he asked as Quatre led 

him out of his room and down the stairs. "To breakfast," was Quatre's reply, 

"Today you're gonna have breakfast with the rest of us." Duo wanted to 

protest but decided to just follow Quatre. Quatre let go of his hand as they 

got to the kitchen and sat down at the table. The others at the tale were either 

reading the paper, reading a book, or just eating. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei 

looked up from what they were doing and stared at Duo questionably. Duo 

ignored their gaze, got his usual cup of coffee and sat down at the table. There 

was an awkward silence. Everyone stared at Duo and he stared back. Then he 

finally broke the silence. "Ok you guys, I know that you brought me down here 

to find out what's supposedly wrong with me but-"

"Maxwell, tell us what's been bothering you for the last few days," said Wufei 

somewhat frustrated.

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Then why are you so depressed lately?" asked Trowa.

"Yeah," said Quatre, "You've hardly come out of your room and-"

"I'm not depressed," responded Duo, "I'm just like I usually am."

"Don't lie to us Duo," said Heero sternly, "We want to know what's going on."

Duo's head started to hurt. _Kill them…_ Duo's face went white with fear. 

_KILL THEM!!!!!!!_ 'I won't kill them!' Duo thought to himself. The rest of the 

G- pilots looked at Duo with concern. ,_KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL _

THEM!!!!!!! Duo broke out into a cold sweat. He struggled to resist calling out. 

"Duo?" asked Heero questionably, "Are you ok?"

Duo blinked rapidly as he came out of his stupor. "Yeah," he said quietly. 

"Maxwell-" started Wufei but was cut off as Duo stood up. "Look," Duo said 

angrily," Just because a guy feels like acting a little differently doesn't give 

you the right to persecute me."

"Duo we're-"

"Don't try to tell me different. I just feel like acting a little differently, 

that's all. If you don't like that than you can just fuck off!"

He stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Everyone looked at him as he 

went into his room. They had not expected that. "Waytogo Wufei," said Trowa 

somewhat sarcastically, "Your plan worked like a charm."

"Shut up Trowa."

"Ok," said Heero, "Now we know we just can't confront him about it. Are there 

any other options?"

"There is one," said Quatre, "Hildee could speak to him for us."

"You sure you want to inform Hildee about this? And isn't she out of town on 

business?" asked Trowa.

"She just came back a few days ago," said Wufei. 

"Ok then, I'll call Hildee," said Quatre getting up from the table. Soon the 

others followed. Meanwhile in Duo's room, Duo was pacing back and forth in his 

room. 'I can't let them find out,' he thought, ' They can't know about Evil Duo. 

And above all, Hildee can't find out. Oh, God how I miss her.' He kept on pacing 

until he just sighed and sat down on his bed. 'I wish I could see you Hildee,' he 

thought to himself as he wiped the sweat from his brow, 'I miss you so much.'

That's it for now! Sorry to leave off but I haven't written the rest yet. The next chapter will be all lovey-dovey as Hildee talks to Duo about his "problem". Please review, though I'm not forcing you to since I'll continue to write either way. Look out for Chapter Three soon! Until then, Ja ne!


End file.
